


Misty, Daughter of Suicune

by WolfPrincessWind



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother and daughter bonding, Mother-Daughter Relationship, ash and misty just crushing on each other cute puppy love, there is cuddling eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincessWind/pseuds/WolfPrincessWind
Summary: misty meets a suicune when she’s young, and wonders what secrets have been hidden from her for the rest of her life until she has another fateful encounter.





	1. Prologue

It happened a long time ago; when I was young.  
I experienced incessant teasing from the kids at the pokémon school, and I had enough. I remember it so clearly. I ran from the building crying, my spirit broken. As I ran, I tried to find someplace where I could hide. Someplace where I wouldn’t be teased or made fun of.  
I came across the beach nearby.  
I set foot on the sand and began to search for some rocks to sit on. Eventually, I found somewhere comfortable enough, and I curled up and watched the ocean for water-type pokémon. The water was oddly still, and not many pokémon were to be seen other than a few Krabby nervously scuttling along the rocks. I wiped my tears and tried to ignore the feeling of worthlessness tugging at me.  
Then, I thought I caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance, simply standing on the water. I scooted forwards, trying to get a better look at what I thought I saw.  
My mind wasn’t just playing tricks on me.  
I locked my eyesight on a pokémon running across the water. It’s lithe blue body had white diamonds as markings, and it’s face was wolfish. The pokémon had a flowing lavender mane that replicated the waves of the ocean, and a magnificent sapphire crown adorned upon its forehead. The creature sported two thin white ribbons waving by its sides instead of a tail.  
It hadn’t noticed me yet, but I felt a chilling presence. That wasn’t just any pokémon.  
It changed direction, beginning to race vertically towards the beach, and close to where I settled down. I hastily tried to hide in the shadows, in fear that I would be attacked by this mysterious creature, but I still wasn’t concealed well enough.  
The pokémon made its arrival to the beach, and slowed its gait until it stopped. I peered down at the beach, trying to get a closer look at it. To my surprise, it was about the size of a large pony. The pokémon was sniffing the air, I assumed for prey. As I was inching my way towards a large boulder, the creature swerved its head, meeting my eyes directly. I froze and went white with fear. I stared into its striking red eyes, and watched as it calmly made its way towards the rocks and began climbing them.  
I felt as if I was about to cry, only being seven at the time and faced with a creature completely shrouded in mystery.  
The pokémon leapt higher and higher, effortlessly getting closer to me. Finally, it reached the top of the rocks, where I was attempting to hide. It leapt once more, and directly in front of me, about only a foot away from where I sat. At this point, I was paralyzed with fear. The pokémon lowered its head and touched its nose to mine. Almost all of my apprehension was immediately extinguished with that gesture. It lifted one of its paws and stroked the side of my face. There was a calmness in its gaze. After lowering its paw, the pokémon ran off and back out into the ocean. That very event changed my life forever.


	2. Lake of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty overhears a conversation at the Lake of Rage in Johto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Things may start out a bit slowly, but expect stuff to pick up in a couple chapters.

I sat by the Lake of Rage, admiring the the sun rise over the trees. Haze obscured the bright orb in the sky, and the orange light remained trapped behind the fog. Gyarados was swimming in the water, playfully chasing around the Magikarp. He jumped like a dolphin in and out of the water, making huge, loud splashes with every dive. As it was early, the neighbors were probably annoyed. I turned around curiously, and saw a disgruntled man staring at the window, glaring at me particularly. I doubt he understood why I was letting him out into the lake so early, but Gyarados’ needed to stretch often, or they would get angry. I glared right back at the man for a moment, and turned around. It was his fault for deciding to live by one of the busiest lakes in Johto.   
“Gyarados!” I called over the sea dragon, who swiftly arrived and poked his long neck from the water.   
He roared and swished his tail back and forth similarly to a dog.   
“Return now, okay?” I held out Gyarados’ pokeball, and allowed the red light to expand around him and take him back to his ball.   
“Ah, what a nice day!” I exclaimed. The sun had risen fully now, and the fog was nowhere in sight. A few fishers began leaving their houses by the lake, carrying their fishing poles with them along with some sort of carrying pack. A man and a woman were having a conversation at the edge of the water, so I decided to listen in.   
“A little boy said that he saw Suicune near Eructeak City yesterday. What do you think about that, Trisha?” asked the man as he fished up a Magikarp. He threw it back it with a discouraged sigh.   
“I think that’s a load of bull,” she replied with certainty, “No one’s even spotted Suicune for a good twenty years. Even then, no one could confirm that claim.”   
“I suppose you’re right. Little kids got wild imaginations.” This time, a Remoraid was attached to the hook of his line.   
“Good catch,” Trisha’s line was still in the water.   
Twenty years? I saw it when I was seven, but they wouldn’t believe me.   
“Suicune? I’ve heard the story about it,” I said, walking over to the two fishers.  
“Ain’t that the Cerulean City gym leader?” Trisha squinted at me for a moment.   
“Previous gym leader,” I corrected as humbly as I could.   
“Well, then. Everyone’s heard that story before. Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon burned up in that fire at the tower in Eructeak. Then, somehow, they became Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Mysterious ways that Arceus works in, huh?” the man was skirmishing with the Remoraid as he spoke.  
I nodded in agreement, “Do you know what the boy said specifically about seeing Suicune?”  
The man stroked his chin in thought, “Just that he saw a glimpse of it in the bushes on the route outside Eructeak, also that his view of it wasn’t too clear.”  
“Hah!” Trisha interjected, “He didn’t even see it in full view. That could easily be another big pokemon like Donphan.”  
“I don’t know, that kid seemed pretty serious.”   
“Oh, shut your mouth Ken.” Trisha stuck up her nose and fiercely defended her side of the argument.   
“They’re acting like a married couple…” I muttered.   
“That’s ‘cause we are.” Trisha stuck up her hand, and a bronze ring glittered in the sunlight. “Eheh, I’m not surprised.”   
“I wouldn’t go planning to go looking for Suicune, if I were you,” said Ken, “That kid just got lucky, and there’s no guarantee that you’ll be as lucky as him.”  
But I was as lucky as him! I wanted to exclaim, but my judgement was telling me to keep that a secret.  
“Of course not,” I responded quickly.   
“At least you’re a smart one, can’t say the same for those rare collectors, though. I just stick to fish.” Remoraid was wiggling around inside of the pokeball Ken had just thrown at it. It clicked shut and he clenched his fist in victory.   
I feigned laughter, “Well, thank you…”  
“Our pleasure, Cerulean,” said Trisha.   
I waved a goodbye, and walked away. My bike was laying down by the road to the lake, so I headed back to the main entrance.   
Damn it, I thought as I got on my bike, Now I’m even more determined to find Suicune than ever. To Eructeak I go. I started off to the ancient town, the wind blowing through my hair and the sun shining. I was excited, and for some reason, I could sense that this happening with Suicune wasn’t just a hoax. It was around, and it was near. 

I’m coming for you, spirit of the lake.


End file.
